User blog:Hawkinz340/The Game Begins!
Woah. What can I say, Oda is a genius. So, before I get to the meat and potatoes of the chapter, I'll just say that we finally see ( a bit) of what Robin did in the time skip. She knew Koala, Hack and Sabo (of course, cuz he's the number 2.) Is the Revolutionary army so small so that everyone knows everyone? Or did hack and Koala get sent to Dressrosa coincidentally? Or maybe they especially wanted to see Robin? I don't know, but Robin is just a dick. Okay, Luffy didn't know Sabo was alive even though all those henchmen did in the last chapter because Luffy was on an uninhabited island for two years but if Robin knew Sabo he probably would have been like "Oh, my bro's crew mate". And told her that he was Luffy's brother. Did Robin not want to "ruin Luffy's surprise?" Whatever, enough about that. So Diamanté and Trebol are guarding the SMILE factory. Yay! Robin didn't actually fight. (I've got a lot of complaints about Robin.) Kin'emon got out of the palace and Zoro is directionally challenged, as always. Doflamingo cuts his own palace because he's a boss. AND he has a clone which is actually a strong puppet. So, I guess that was sort of predictable. THE BIRDCAGE IS REVEALED! This is just pure ingenuity. Doflamingo, as we know from his gruesome ability and his,fetish for manslaughter, he has now created an ultra huge colloseum in the shape of the island! Some people were predicting Pica would make the cage (I think) but his role was just to throw them out of the palace and to move the palace and the SMILE factory. Doflamingo is psychotic and his psychosis is revealed formally to the whole island! :) Okay, the game begins. And the only way to win it is to kill Doflamingo or people on the kill list, which I presume include the Strawhats, The Revos and the royalty. Who will betray their country and who will be righteous? Man, this is so awesome. So, who of Usopp's followers to you think will backstab him? For sure Dagama, cuz he's a backstab beer, but who else? Oh, and it seems that all those colloseum guys are not just fodder and they will actually do something again? I'm not going to try to make predictions about who will fight who but I'll just ask the question Ayet asked in a previous blog but with new information from this chapter: Do you think Doflamingo will die? I really hope so because that would just be a really good way to end this game without some dues ex machina. I'm guessing Birdcage is an automatic ability that stops only when Doffy dies, so they won't be able to stop it if he's just "defeated". I really hope he won't just surrender cpbecuase that would be lame. Hoping to get some Law flashbacks soon, relating to the Bordcage, as it seems that he has actually been in it before. Over all, 9.5/10, I'm just angry at Robin. Category:Blog posts